Broken Psychiatry
by MistahPyramidHead
Summary: Dr. Kaufmann treats a variety of patients, including James Sunderland, who is confused and depressed about the events that are happening to him in Silent Hill.


Cheryl sighed as Dr.K said what he always said at the end of an appointment: "Take your pills, get some sleep, blah, blah, blah, blah. She nodded, got up, and headed for the door, as usual. Only this time, it opened before she could grab the doorknob and hit her square in the face.

"Oww, Jesus-"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Cheryl glared at James and left without saying anything. James frowned and went over to sit across from the doctor. Kaufmann smiled and picked up his drink. "I'm sorry about that. Cheryl isn't very polite".

"No, that's alright. It's my fault. I shouldn't have opened the door so suddenly...I should have knocked". James' eyes were bloodshot and his hair wasn't combed (probably hadn't been for days). He was also deathly pale and it was evident he hadn't been sleeping because of the bags under his eyes.

"Why James, have you not taken your medicine?"

"I have, but it doesn't seem to be working..."

Dr.K had to stop himself from laughing. Of course the medicine wasn't working. They were just sugar pills after all. He didn't want James fixed too soon. The therapist found his suffering patients too intriguing and the money was certainly a nice side bonus. "So, tell me more about the letter".

James puts a hand through his greying blonde hair. "The- the letter?"

The doctor nods. "Yes, James, the letter".

"I- I already told you everything. Mary...Mary is alive and waiting for me somewhere in Silent Hill. _I need to find her_".

Kaufmann takes a moment to let his patient think about his dearly departed. Then he attempts to crush his hopes. "Mary is **DEAD**, James. That awful disease killed her. God, her swollen and disfigured face must have gotten to you. _Tell me about it_".

James picks a pen up from the coffee table between Dr.K and him, and stares at it. "She...she had been so beautiful. When I saw- saw her like that...**I wanted to puke, to tear out my eyes**. I loved her. I didn't want to see her like that. She..._she wanted to die so badly_..."

Michael K. faked a frown and took a sip from his drink. "Do you want anything?"

James shakes his head. "No, thanks. _I no longer drink_..."

"Suit yourself. How was your weekend?"

James' grip on the pen gets tighter. "I- I met someone".

"Uh huh. Who is this _someone_?"

"Her name's **Maria**. She...looks just like Mary, but..._she's not_. She isn't related to her either..."

"She looks just like her?_ Really_?"

"Yeah. Well, except for her clothes and hair. She also..._acts kind of different_".

"How so?" Michael Kaufmann was genuinely interested now.

James sighs, still staring at the pen. "Mary was...very polite. She wore plain clothes and didn't do much with her hair or makeup. **Maria** is more...well, she's very different. She's not afraid to state her opinion, whether it's good or bad. And...she's a lot more..._flirtatious_".

Dr.K nods and sets his drink down. "Do you find her...more _attractive_ than Mary? Would you like for her to replace your late wife?"

James' grip on the pen tightens violently and it snaps. Black ink sprays on James' face and clothes. Kaufmann frowns, for real this time, hoping that the ink hadn't gotten on his couch. James stares blankly at the broken pen. "I'm...sorry". Michael sighs and gets up to get some paper towels. Before he can wipe the ink off of his patient's face though, James grabs his wrist. "It's fine. I'll do it myself".

Dr.K backs away and sits down, leaving James with the paper towels. "Your clothes-"

"**I don't really care**. _It's fine_".

"Do you have anything else to say?", Kaufmann looks at his watch, "our session's almost done".

James rubs his eyes and then closes them. "She **wanted** me to kill her. **MY** Mary..._she wanted to die. She had suffered so much. **I should have killed her**_".

Dr. Kaufmann's eyes widen and he slowly starts to smirk. "_You don't mean that, do you? _**Why didn't you kill her?**"

James stands up, tears streaming down his face. "I_ was tired of her. I wanted_...**I wanted to be alone**..."

Michael looks up at James, a grin plastered on his face. "_Where are you going?_"

James doesn't bother to look back. "**_Maria_**..."

The doctor laughs a little after his patient leaves. _I wish I had more like him. Let's hope he comes back..._


End file.
